Irony
by Aki and Tenshi
Summary: The irony was not lost on her that she had been told ‘I love you’ twice at a Firelight Festival, but wasn’t able to say it back either time...although for completely different reasons... 3 connected Lit drabbles by Aki
1. Chapter 1

She found it funny that in end she lost her virginity to her first boyfriend.

The irony was not lost on her that she had been told 'I love you' twice at a Firelight Festival, but wasn't able to say it back either time.

She told Logan she loved him before he told her. She didn't want to get caught off guard again.

She often wonders why she said 'no' when she wanted to say 'yes.'

The first time she was told 'I love you' she didn't reply because she didn't know how she felt.

The hidden look of disappointment on his face when he saw what her life had come to made her want to change more than anything else.

She hasn't participated in a Stars Hollow Basket Auction in over five years.

The second time she was told 'I love you' she didn't reply because she never had the chance (he had run away too fast).

_Farewell to Arms_ became a close second on her favorites list when she was seventeen years old.

She hasn't walked over their bridge since she went away in college.

Although she would never say it out loud, one of the reasons she hoped her mom and Luke would work it out was because she was sure Jess would come to the wedding.

_Farewell to Arms _used to be on her hated list. (Despite everything, _The Old Man and the Sea_ still was)

Whenever someone says, "It is what it is," she is overwhelmed with an unexplainable sadness. She pretends she doesn't know why.

She doesn't read books for pleasure anymore…

She also pretends she doesn't know why she's interested in getting a newspaper job in Philly.

…Maybe it's because every time she finishes a good book she asks in her mind, "I wonder if Jess has read this one?"

Her new number one spot is filled by _The Subsect._

She found it funny…

Half of her wants to show up at Trucheon Books and ask for his autograph.

He was one of the three people she believed never once doubted that she could all of her crazy dreams. (the other two were her mom and Luke)

…that despite everyone's warnings…

He taught her the best way to eat fries.

She was one of the two people that Jess actually believed when she said he could be something more.

…that he was the type of guy who was only after one thing…

Other than her mom, he was the only one who knew how to fix her coffee on exam day, that she despised roses and loved sunflowers, and that strawberries were best served on chocolate ice cream.

… that he was the only one of her boyfriends she hadn't slept with…

No one noticed that she had cut her hair short exactly six months to the day after Jess had disappeared.

The smell of cigarette smoke used to make her sick to her stomach. Key words, _used_ _to_.

…or got to tell him she loved him…

The irony wasn't lost on her that when she finally realized that he was the guy for her, it was probably the first time since they met the _he_ didn't want to be with _her_.

Key word, _probably_.

Part of her (the same part that wanted to get his autograph) wanted to find out if that were true. Another part, the part that controlled her, was glad that she didn't.

Aki- I don't know what this is, it just is. It came to me and I wrote it, that's all I know. If you like this I'm thinking of adding a second chapter or companion piece in a similar style but from Jess's pov.


	2. Chapter 2

**Irony**

He found it funny that the only person he had told 'I love you' was his mother when he was eight.

The irony was not lost on him that even though he didn't believe in love at first sight, it had happened to him anyway.

When he had said "I couldn't have done it without you," he meant it.

He has a love hate relationship with Stars Hollow…

He often wonders why she said "no" when he was sure she wanted to say "yes"

…She's the biggest reason for that.

He has almost stopped himself from looking around the room every time he gets a whiff of the strawberry-scented shampoo and body cream she was so fond off.

His appreciation for _The Fountainhead_ goes much deeper then the book.

He doesn't chase after brunette strangers on the street anymore hoping that it might be her.

He always thought a smoke signal would have been nice.

But his heart still skips a beat every time he happens to met the eyes of someone whose eyes are impossibly, almost, but not as quite as blue as hers.

He can't stop thinking that it was too short.

He doesn't tell anyone that he wrote over twenty different dedications for his book to her before giving up and dedicating it to the publishing house.

He wished he was better at goodbyes.

Ninety dollars was worth it.

He never told her, but he actually listened to her message on the answering machine before he erased it.

He left four times without saying goodbye.

He hated snow when he was younger. She happened to change his mind.

Jess still can't decide if California was worth it.

She chased after him once. He should have realized then how lucky he was for even that.

He hadn't liked coffee either…boy, did he get hell for that.

He never got to tell her she was his favorite snowman builder.

It's funny…

He learned long ago that Gilmore girls weren't ones for few words.

The only thing he hated more then her not choosing him was making her cry.

…that even though Jess knew she had no right to do what she did…

He still regrets not being able to take her to prom,

Even though he knew he would have hated it.

…when she came to Philly…

He was almost disappointed when Luke had not insisted he had come to town when Doula was born.

…he can't help but blame himself.

The irony is not lost on him that despite the million times he told himself to move on, he knows he never, ever will.

Part of him is mad that he won't, the other part is glad that he can't.

* * *

Aki- Okay, here is the next, much wanted chapter. I'm still not sure this is the end, but no promises for anything more. 


	3. Chapter 3

He finds it funny that when he calls her his inspiration she laughs. (He means it)

The irony was not lost on them that they passed each other on the highway to go see one other.

She had to admit he had the perfect smile.

He loved to hear her talk, not that that was a rare occurrence or anything.

There was something special about love notes written on the corners of Luke's Diner napkins.

They swore never to have to say goodbye again.

Jess always thought the saying, "Love means never having to you're sorry," was crap…

The importance of 'Happily Ever After' wasn't lost on them.

…Love means never doing anything to say you're sorry for…

She was glad he 'looked it up.' He was glad she was glad.

…And begging on your knees for forgiveness when you do…

He loved to make her laugh and hated to see her cry.

…They both had experience in that matter…

He had three smiles, his fake one, his vindictive smirk, and the one he used when talking about her.

She had four tones of voice: The one she uses when she's making a joke, one she uses when she is excited, one she uses mostly with her mother as they have serious conversations, and one she uses she whispers 'I love you,' in his ear.

…They said 'I'm sorry' simultaneously when they met again.

She knows he wouldn't appreciate using terms like 'the one,' 'knight in shining armor,' or 'love at first sight' when referring about him. (She uses them in head anyway)

People liked to think the only reason they work now is because they are more mature…

They loved to kiss.

…They each know, however, that the other hasn't grown up one bit…

The Hemmingway and Rand debate will never get old.

…He was the same Jess that showed up at the hockey game with Distiller tickets…

He tells her that she drinks to much coffee everyday and everyday she ignores him.

…She was the same girl who traded _Holy Barbarians_ and a kiss to get him to agree to do what she wanted.

Lorelai doesn't light darts on fire and throw them at Jess' picture…anymore…

They never get tired of arguing over Indian food.

…But only after much coercing.

Or arguing over watching _Almost Famous_ one more time.

There is something alluring about the mix of cigarette smoke and strawberry perfume.

The bridge will always be their stupid little special place…

Lorelai loved the snow, Rory was a sunshine kind of girl, Jess was particular to rain.

…That's where he plans to proposes to her…

He was glad that she finally let herself come and see him.

She was glad he didn't move on.

…And he really hopes she doesn't say 'no' again when she wants to say 'yes.'

She finds it funny that when she calls him her hero he rolls his eyes. She's completely seriously.

The irony isn't lost on them that neither of them need to say 'I love you.' They know the words mean nothing compared to what they have together.

But they say it anyway…


End file.
